Mi buen amigo David
by jayantonio
Summary: Esta historia se trata de un muchacho que se desvio del buen camino, pero afortunadamente en su vida encontro a un buen amigo que lo hizo regresar al buen camino...


Hola!

Mi nombre, pues un major comienzo en una historia sería comenzar con el nombre de la persona narradora, pero ahora quiero que el nombre lo vayan conociendo a travez de la historia.

Pués bien, yo fuí ó era un niño, pués muy bien esperado se podría decir. Con todo el amor del mundo, fuí el tercero de una familia humilde.

Mis padres, Rebeca y Arturo, se casaron muy jovenes. Yo tengo cinco hermanos, conmigo somos seis. Tengo dos hermanas y tres hermanos, Arturo, Fernando, Mario, Maria y Rebeca. La verdad yo recuerdo que Arturo y Fernando le echaban ganas a la escuela pero eramós cuatro pequeños y mamá embarazadá. Papá llegaba y a comer humildemente, pero para todos alcanzaba recuerdo vagamente, pero muy contento. Yo estaba pequeño, tendría nueve años. Papá trabajo en lo que podía, campo, construcción, jornalero, en lo que hubiera, nunca estable en algó. Mamá creía que no nos dabamos cuénta ella preocupada lloraba y tejia chambritas para el bebé que esperaba, también para vender y ayudar a papá. Pasó el tiempo, mis hermanos dos mas grandes que yo los dos, ni tanto, Arturo tenia catorce años y Fernando doce años. Nada mas quisieron estudiar hasta donde quedaron los dos, yo decidi seguir estudiando tenia dies años.

Papa no muy convencido les dijo que el no los llevaría con el. Entonces ellos buscaron trabajo aparte, solos, la verdad nadie les queria contratar, eran pues chicos aquí en este paiz. Hay leyes que prohiben emplear personas menores de edad pero ellos no se rindieron. Compraron una maquina (de segunda) para cortar pasto y los dos se iban a cortar yardas. Estudiaban en las mañanas y en las tardes cortaban pasto, a veces les iba muy bien, y a veces mal. Para ese entonces nació Rebeca, la más pequeña de todos.

Papa entro un trabajo más o menos mejor que todo en lo que había trabajado anteriormente. Ya éramos 8 de familia, muy grande verdad? Papa hacia lo que podía y mama pues también pobre mama. Mis hermanos se ayudaban con lo que ellos trabajaban y a veces a mama también la ayudaban. Poco, pero la ayudaban.

Rebeca tendría 2 años mama decidió trabajar para poder ayudar a papa con los gastos que cada vez eran mayores para darles una idea, pagábamos renta, biles, lonche, ropa, cosas personales, hospital. A papa no lo gustaba pedir ayuda al gobierno, que hubiera sido por un tiempo muy bueno, pensaría yo. Siempre le gusto enseñarnos a no depender de nadie, nos decía "échenle muchas ganas, nunca esperen que les va a caer algo del cielo, solo la bendición de Dios", "nunca esperen que alguien les ayude siempre enséñense a valerse por si mismos" y esas palabras siempre las tuve presentes.

Recuerdo que entre después middle school, después high school. Yo admiraba a mis hermanos trabajan, estudian se divertían sanamente, pero nuca estaban en casa.

Mama, papa trabajando, mis hermanos menores dados a cuidar con alguien que yo casi no conocía muy bien, iba a la escuela y me sentía muy solo,"regresar a casa" pensaba yo. Era la rutina de siempre "todos fuera" decía yo, llegar a casa hacer homework (tarea) comer algo y después no tengo a nadie para platicar mis experiencias del día, problemas quizás, triunfos, fracasos, en fin tantas cosas que platicar, alguna novia quizás no, no a hoy es muy difícil encontrar alguna chica que se interese en platicar contigo, de cosas tontas pensarían ellas. Yo tenia una novia que me decepciono le gustaba salir y divertirse, recuerdo que una vez, salimos, y ella…, escuchen bien, ella me invito un cigarrillo. Yo no fumaba y no quise, aunque la tentación era muy fuerte, y acepte yo en mi vida nunca había fumado y no sabía… ella, se río de mí, me avergoncé y le quise demostrar que yo podía hacerlo, practique en casa y lo logre. Estaba feliz de haberlo logrado! Y haber aprendido muy bien.

Después, fui yo el que le invitaba. Estaba feliz, me sentía grande. Que vino después, relaciones sexuales, de todo yo me sentía contento. Sentía que la quería estaba feliz, el consumir cigarrillos me fue gustando mucho, o felicidad tardaste mucho en venir!

Hasta que una tarde encontré a mi novia, besando a otro amigo, podría decirse así tal vez. Al acercarme a ellos, ella se limito a reír y a decirme "agarra la onda chido". Como recuerdo esas palabras, me taladraban los oídos y la cabeza. En verdad yo la sentía querer demasiado, perdonen si se escucha cursi, pero fue mi primer amor, esos con los que se aprenden muchas cosas juntos, que tú antes no conocías y jamás se olvidan. Yo no sabia que hacer si golpear a mi enemigo, correr sin parar o simplemente alejarme de ahí y jamás volver a verlos. Me decidí por lo ultimo, y le doy gracias a Dios de no haber actuado de otro modo porque no se que hubiera pasado. Me fui a mi casa, pero estaba solo sin nadie a quien contarle mi fracaso, a ella ya no la quería volver a ver jamás. Te puedes imaginar siquiera o te ha pasado alguna vez lo mismo que a mí? Si ya te paso, en verdad lo siento mucho porque yo ya lo viví. Pero, si no ojala y nunca te pase, es muy cruel, de parte de la persona que amas que te haga esto, yo pensaba que, bueno en un momento como esos pensé en algún hermano, amigo, o mi Padre y nadie estaba a mi lado. Alguna vez escuche que el alcohol te hacia olvidar, y yo sin mas ni mas compre algo para curar mis heridas de el alma. Me di una idea y compre algo para tomar, y pues, olvidar. Recuerdo que aquella vez tome y me emborrache, después me acosté temprano. Estoy seguro que mis padres ni cuenta se dieron, pues jamás me dijeron nada. Me levante con un dolor de cabeza, que me dolía mucho recuerdo. Aquel día no fui a la escuela y al otro día tampoco me sentía sin ganas de nada, nada, sentía que se burlarían al verme no se pensé tantas cosas que ya no quisiera recordar el pasado. Es muy duro y cruel, sin darme cuenta empecé a frecuentar a unos chavos que me empezaron a hablar y a hacerme sentir bien, como en familia sentía que me querían que se preocupaban por mi haciéndome sentir importante en pocas palabras me sentí muy a gusto con ellos, les platique mis broncas y ellos me dijeron esto, "aquí hay muchas chavas nunca te claves con una sola mujer, eso no es así mi chavo que pasa contigo me decepcionas gacho", son palabras que pues yo había escuchado antes pero nunca dirigidas a mi recuerdo que me sonaron hasta familiares, de ahí en adelante los frecuente mas y mas y sin darme cuenta ya estaba metido hasta adentro. Me sentía tan a gusto con ellos que yo ya los consideraba mas importantes que mi propia familia y pues, bueno, hasta que un día… hubo un gran alboroto pues llegaron dos de mis amigos corriendo, y uno de ellos venia herido en un hombro, yo me asuste muy feo, recuerdo que yo corrí a verlo muy preocupado y no me dejo tocarlo al contrario me dijo, "no pasa nada mejor vámonos yendo porque aquí va a pasar algo grueso, tu no te asustes esto va hacer muy conocido para ti", después recuerdo muy claro que todos tenían "apodos" (significa sobrenombres). Había un amigo muy particular para mi cuando yo los conocí, el tenia muy poco de haber entrado a la banda también, pero yo recuerdo que el siempre andaba triste, preocupado, no era feliz. Después yo sentí confianza con el en particular y le conté mi triste vida, recuerdo que me dijo,

Amigo: yo soy hijo de padres divorciados es muy triste ver a tu madre salir con cuanto hombre conoce y de tu padre no saber nada que los abandono, por completo. Que hizo otra vida lejos de su familia que tal vez ya no se acuerde ni de ti. En fin tantas cosas vienen a mi mente fíjate, a veces llego a mi casa, si se le puede llamar casa. Mama esta borracha tal vez sola, talvez con alguien ya no me importa, no hay comida no hay calor de hogar como yo pienso que en otros hogares tal vez lo haya. No se en fin yo a veces quise morirme cuando estaba a punto de suicidarme una vez llego un chavo de aquí de los nuestros y me ofreció un cigarrillo era marihuana, amigo mío en un principio yo no quería probarlo, pero me dijo esto te va a alivianar bien padre y te vas a sentir feliz que te vas a olvidar de todo. Yo me dije no pierdo nada con probarlo si no me gusta nada mas no lo pruebo mas, y ya no hay problema, y desde entonces no lo he podido dejar, por mas que a veces pienso y trate, al contrario quiero mas y mas y es que ya tengo el maldito vicio conmigo y no se que hacer. Mama ya lo sabe y a ella no le importa para ella solo existe su mundo de ella a veces siento que no me quiere que solo soy un estorbo para ella en cambio vengo con los chavos, y platicamos, y nos "elevamos" y me siento contento por un momento. Cuanto quisiera que mama por un solo día me abrazara y me dijera que me quiere que soy alguien importante para ella por un día nada mas no pido mas y tal vez yo sienta algo diferente a lo de ahora, y dime Oscar, a ti tu mama te ha dicho alguna vez que te quiere o te lo ha demostrado?

Yo sentí que me preguntaba por sentirse de algún modo reconfortado y yo le conté mi vida o al menos lo que yo recordaba de ella hasta ese momento. Recuerdo que lo invitaba a casa a comer, a bañarse, a ver televisión y el iba feliz. Yo también me sentía contento de poder brindar mi amistad sincera a alguien que me ofrecía la suya a cambio. Fueron tiempos muy bellos aquellos que compartíamos. Salir con los cuates, ya éramos muchos, todos aprendimos nuevos modales, unas claves o señales o saludos que yo antes no conocía. La escuela ese sagrado lugar al que uno va a aprender para ser alguien en la vida ya no quería yo ir, y si íbamos, nada mas, a hacer tonterías a vacilar a las muchachas en verdad ellas era muy vaciladoras también, bueno, no todas pero la mayoría, se ponían aretes en le ceja, en la nariz, en el labio inferior de la boca en fin también trataban de llamar la atención, cuando una vez llegaron calificaciones a casa y se tenían que devolver. Recuerdo que falsifique la firma de papa, yo era muy astuto en algunas cosas a mi conveniencia, me gustaba hacer cosas que llamaran la atención de las chavas. Algunas de ellas me vacilaban y yo recuerdo las palabras de mis "amigos", "nunca te claves con una sola chava, aquí hay muchas", ya no había vuelto a tener novia desde entonces y ya era tiempo decía yo, y tuve varias "novias", si podría decirse así. A mi amigo lo veía mas entregado al vicio, ya sentía pena por el, yo en verdad lo apreciaba mucho. Hable con el y le hacia ver que eso también no era bueno, pero con que cara le pedía eso si yo andaba mal en la escuela, andaba mal con las chavas, fumaba, tomaba, en fin y yo decía que la droga era mala, cuando en realidad todo era malo. El se limitaba a decirme,

Amigo: Amigo mío, hay que vivir la vida como venga.

Una vez íbamos en un carro de un amigo, tomando y algunos drogándose cuando de repente algo se nos atravesó y tuvimos aquel accidente gracias a Dios nadie murió, pero si alguno de los nuestros quedo herido gravemente, vino la policía y se hicieron los cargos de rigor, nos detuvieron vinieron nuestros padres por nosotros en fin se hizo un alboroto fue entonces que mis padres supieron al fin, como, y en que pasos andaba yo mi padre se decepciono mucho de mi y eso me hizo sentir muy incomodo por supuesto, mi madre lloro mucho recuerdo muy bien porque ella confiaba en mi recuerdo muy bien sus palabras.

Mama de Oscar: Nosotros trabajamos para poder darte lo mejor a ti y a tus hermanos, porque nos haces esto?

Yo sentí que se me partía el alma en mil pedazos ver llorar a mi madre me hizo recordar cuando era pequeño y ella se preocupaba y lloraba cuando algo faltaba en la casa yo hice conciencia y recuerdo que trate de mejorar, asistí a la escuela el día siguiente y trate de aprovecharla lo mejor que pude entonces, me separe de mis "amigos" por un tiempo, pero ahí estaba el problema yo ya no podía separarme tan fácil de ellos.

Al entrar yo ahí había hecho como un pacto con ellos de por vida podría decirse, porque con ellos vives muchas aventuras peligrosas por decir así, les debes fidelidad y ya no tan fácil puedes dejarlos. Por un tiempo les dije, "quiero hacer sentir bien a mama y a papa, por favor", aceptaron por un tiempo, que será medio año?

Y después, otra vez volví a lo mismo reventones, chavas, tomar, fumar en fin… ya todo lo bueno había quedado atrás, venia otra vez la época de la locura como se dice, volví a lo mismo otra vez, quise seguir con mis amigos de nuevo me sentí solo y los busque otra vez. Ellos muy contentos como se diria, entre nosotros me "bautizaron" de nuevo, entonces a alguno de ellos se les ocurrió robarle los rines a un carro y uno "echaba aguas" y el otro los quitaba de el carro. Yo acepte y saben quien robo los rines al carro?, pues si, fui yo y otro amigo mío.

Y después vino otro carro y otro y otro y así, sucesivamente, también robábamos cosas en las tiendas, si a alguno de nosotros alguien nos miraba mal, enseguida avisábamos y nos íbamos encima de aquella persona, hasta lastimarlo, sentíamos y pensábamos que nadie debía de ofendernos o mal vernos que nos debían respetar, y ahora veo que siempre debió haber sido al revés.

Nosotros debíamos de haber respetado a las personas y no fue así, en fin hubo tantas cosas y ahora si fue definitivo ya no seguí la escuela me salí definitivamente, le dije a papa que ya no deseaba estudiar y el me dijo,

Papa: ya estas suficiente grande para saber lo que quieres hacer con tu vida y adelante, nada mas luego no te arrepientas de lo que haces.

Me dolieron un poco sus palabras pero seguí adelante con mi capricho de abandonar la escuela. Mis hermanos mayores se casaron y yo quede de mas grande en el hogar. Mi hermano menor que yo, me admiraba, yo veía como me observaba cuando estaba con mis amigos "cotorreando" y el me trato de imitar, alguna vez llego borracho, y ya fumaba también, yo a un principio le quise o mas bien le llame la atención y le dije que no me gustaba que lo hiciera y el me contesto,

Hermano de Oscar: yo quiero sentir lo que tú sientes y ver porque tú lo haces.

Y yo no supe contestar a esa respuesta y simplemente me agache y supe que el tenia mucha razón.

Quien era yo o con que cara podía llamarle la atención si yo hacia lo mismo que el o tal vez peores cosas?

De ahí en adelante todo siguió igual o peor pero después supe que mi hermanito era "tirador" así se le dice a quien vende droga, y la consume también por supuesto, yo no sabia como decirle que no hiciera eso pero ya estaba muy metido en aquello.

Mi madre se entero porque una vez fueron a comprar a la casa y ella vio todo.

Mama sentía morir y golpeo a mi hermano al mismo tiempo que lloro y se reprochaba a si misma en que había fallado! Que hizo mal?, porque sus hijos le salieron así yo me sentí avergonzado y triste por un momento pero después se me paso, y volví a lo mismo…

Yo ya no era el mismo yo ya había cambiado mucho, tanto física como moralmente en fin, yo ya era de la calle, no estudiaba, no trabajaba y con los problemas en mi casa por lo mismo me salí de allí, y ya todo era pura ganga, y entre mas y mas problemas en la calle tenia, sentía que estaba mas y mas entrado en eso.

Me pinte tatuajes en mi cuerpo y mas grave, empecé a consumir drogas para sentirme feliz por un buen rato yo extrañaba a mis padres pero por orgullo no regresaba a verlos para que me preguntaba yo… si ellos se avergonsaban de mi pensaba yo muy triste y dolido a la vez pero, si hubiera yo pensado siquiera lo triste y preocupada que mi madrecita estaba por mi, tal vez hubiera regresado en ese mismo instante y besado el suelo que ella pisaba y bendecirla por siempre y para siempre por haberme dado la vida, y preocuparse y quererme, sin yo siquiera merecer una sola de sus lagrimas derramadas tanto por mi.

Un día yo mire que uno de mis compañeros o "amigos" llego muy agitado no eran pasadas de las once de la noche. A mi me extraño porque venia corriendo como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo, entonces yo le pregunte, que le pasaba?, que si tenia algún problema. No me contesto nada, solamente se limito a mirarme y se sonrío yo vi en su mirada un brillo extraño y es que había consumido droga horas antes, y salido a caminar. Pero de allí regresaba en esos momentos tiempo después supe que el día que venia corriendo muy agitado es porque había hecho algo muy grave y horrible. Regresaba de golpear y aunque se escuche feo de violar a una jovencita de escasos doce años de edad que porque se esto? Porque esta niña resulto ser mi hermanita Rebeca mi preciosa niña y no supe si no después de dos años y todo fue por mera coincidencia porque mi hermanita no pudo jamás olvidar ese rostro, que tanto daño le había causado a toda la familia pero principalmente a ella.

Y todo sucedió una noche en que no había nadie en mi casa como siempre y el había salido en busca, de mas droga para seguirla consumiendo y al irla a comprar a mi casa solamente estaba mi hermanita sola para coincidencia o casualidad del destino o para hacernos recapacitar o castigarnos a mi hermano y a mi pero principalmente a mi, porque yo fui el primero que salio mal de ahí de mi casa, no supe comprender tal vez el sacrificio de mis padres al querer darnos todo lo mejor a mis hermanos y a mi, y yo no supe valorar todo lo que hacían por nosotros, yo seguí viviendo con mis amigos la "vida loca" así le ponemos. A veces nos quedamos en alguna casa de alguno de ellos, otras veces en algún carro abandonado fumando droga, aquí se sabe que es muy natural consumirla hasta en la casa pero eso no debe de ser. Si alguien nos hiciera entender eso a todo el mundo que lo hace, ya veo que hay mucha programación que nos habla acerca de eso pero yo siento que lo que mas se prohíbe, mas ganas te dan de hacerlo, pero debemos hacer conciencia y ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Tal vez yo no sea la persona indicada para decir esto pero yo ya lo viví en carne propia y que mejor testimonio que contar lo que viví y sufrí a causa de todo esto; pues bien ahora continuo con mi relato andaba yo por las calles con los pantalones mas colgados y bombachos que yo sentía en mi mismo que casi no podía caminar pero esa era la moda de nosotros, tatuajes, pantalones en medio de las nalgas, cinturones de colores, colgar zapatos en los alambres de la luz señalando el territorio de cada banda hacer broncas el uno con el otro para demostrar quien es el mejor. Si alguien tenia alguna pelea o bronca con alguien de la banda enseguida saliamos todos los demás, no se, tal vez queriendo demostrar quien era el mejor sin imaginar siquiera que por entrar todos al mismo tiempo tal vez se podía cometer una tontería y media pero no, allí íbamos todos a hacer caso omiso, de los consejos de nuestros padres. Como los comprendo ahora, bueno continuo platicando con ustedes alguna vez recuerdo que se caso una hermana de uno de los de nuestra banda y… yo sin querer escuche un comentario al llegar a la casa de mi compañero de juergas.

Escuche a la mama y a su hermana de el decirle,

Hermana del amigo: Por favor no quiero que vengan tus amigos porque de seguro que se arma una bronca, me molesta siquiera pensar que en cualquier momento ellos puedan llegar, tal vez hasta sin ser invitados, nada mas porque se llevan contigo

Les aseguro que al escuchar eso me sentí mal por el comentario, pero no quise aceptarlo y deseche el consejo que por un momento mi conciencia me dictaba, de tal vez separarme de ellos, de la mala vida, del desperdicio de vida que estábamos llevando todos nosotros juntos, bueno, en conclusión hice como que no hubiera escuchado lo que yo escuche para no aceptar que mi conciencia de alguna manera me estuviera reprochando que iba o estaba por muy mal camino y que debería de recapacitar , pero, bueno, entre como si nada y yo le hable a mi amigo y el salio a verme, yo sentí la mirada llena de reproche y coraje de la madre y hermana de mi compañero. Pero hice como que no me di cuenta de nada y partimos de allí como si nada, pero todo aquello se me iba acumulando como algo que vas llenando poco a poco pero mi terquedad no me hacia apartarme de la mala compañía en la cual andaba metido hasta el fondo. En esos tiempos yo recuerdo que mis padres compraron una bonita casa no muy grande cómo era el sueño de ellos, pero consiguieron comprar lo que ellos anhelaban tener algún día, y se mudaron a un nuevo lugar para vivir, yo recuerdo, que ellos deseaban tener a todos sus hijos juntos en aquel día tan bonito y especial para ellos y fíjense muy bien ese día es muy especial para mi porque mi propia madrecita fue a buscarme, para suplicarme por favor que, debía de estar yo con ellos acompañándolos en esos momentos, tan bonitos para ellos y para todos nosotros, porque por nosotros y para nosotros sus hijos habían luchado, y trabajado tanto, para darnos todo lo que en esos momentos nos estaban ofreciendo, y que yo por cabeza dura no supe valorar ni aceptar porque a pesar de que fui a ese festejo, y me sentí muy mal porque mi madre me convenció de ir, pero ninguno de mis amigos asistió conmigo. Yo me sentí contento por mis padres, por mis hermanos pero me sentí mal porque unas vez mas yo me daba cuenta de que la banda, porque no importa si yo estaba o no entre ellos, entre el grupo de muchachos de todos modos no éramos aceptados en ningún medio, por la forma de pandilleros y haraganes unos parásitos para la sociedad, siempre escuchaba a la gente decir "allí va un cholo, mira esos son los cholos", uno se siente señalado por la gente, pero eso en esos momentos no importa para nosotros, solo nos interesa sentirnos mas o mejores que otros para ver quien es el que puede mas en todo. En la pelea, con las mujeres, sentirte admirado mas que otros, vivir aventuras en el momento en que convives con ellos, al sentirte integrado a ellos te acostumbras a los chavos a veces los conoces por, su forma de ser, por sus historias tal vez parecidas a la tuya a lo mejor, por sus problemas, por sus sentimientos porque, si tenemos todos sentimientos. Aunque parezca que ni los conocemos pero en realidad lo sentimos tanto como cualquier persona común y corriente, y no los demostramos porque queremos sentirnos superiores, fuertes y duros, sentir que nada nos importa, ni nadie cuando en realidad si estamos necesitados de mucho amor, comprensión y cariño por la gente que nos rodea, o sea la "sociedad" en la cual vivimos, todo seria tan diferente porque, una vez fuimos a una tienda fue un mes de diciembre recuerdo muy bien íbamos mis cuates y yo a comprar unos gorros para protegernos del frío, y desde que llegamos a la tienda, se nos quedo observando un hombre hasta ahorita no hemos sabido, mejor dicho, nunca supimos si era algún trabajador de la misma tienda o cualquier persona que entro a comprar algo como nosotros, pero nos estuvo siguiendo por toda la tienda, a algunos de mis compañeros y a mi, no se tal vez yo pienso que fue por nuestra apariencia o que se yo pero íbamos la verdad muy mal vestidos pero yo pensaba precisamente para eso para llamar la atención ahora me doy cuenta que tontos fuimos o éramos unos tontos llamar la atención así mejor hubiera sido llamarla bien arreglados, por ser los mejores en la escuela, por ser sociables y educados, por ser atentos con las personas para enseñarles a unos cuantos por ahí también y que aprendieran tal vez de uno mismo en lugar de vernos como bichos raros y perseguirnos porque piensen tal vez que nos vamos a robar algo en donde quiera que entremos a comprar algo tal vez o que se yo tantas cosas que pasaban por mi mente pero yo seguía en lo mismo, mi madre se enfermo por esas fechas y tuve que ir a verla porque alguien me aviso, no fue nadie de mi familia, fue algún conocido de mis padres, tal vez no recuerdo muy bien como me dijo pero me sentí mal porque me hizo saber que mi madre tenia varios días enferma y como era posible que yo no supiera nada. Me dijo,

Amiga de la familia: es posible que tu madre por poco y se muera Dios no lo quiera y tu no sabes nada y aquí andas perdido en tu vicio, y amigos buenos para nada, deberían de ponerse a estudiar o a trabajar en algo que puedan tal vez.

Yo me sentí señalado y mis amigos por lo consiguiente también, no dije nada solamente agache la cabeza y empecé a caminar y fui a ver a mi madrecita linda la encontré sentada en un sillón muy cobijada, y ella al verme empezó a llorar y me dijo,

Mama de Oscar: pasa hijo te estaba esperando yo sabia que algún día tenias que venir a verme aunque le pedí a Dios que no fuera ya muy tarde, nadie de ellos, tus hermanos y tu padre te quieren ir a buscar allá en donde estas solamente yo me atrevo pero, pues ahorita no puedo hijo de mi vida, pasa mira estoy enferma pero no dejo de pensar en ti un día de mi vida y pedirle a mi Padre por ti y tu hermanito porque sabes el también tiene tiempo que no lo veo no se nada de ti ni de el yo tenia la esperanza deque estuvieran juntos pero ya veo que no!

Estuve un rato con mi jefecita y me abrazaba y me daba su bendición y me decía,

Mama de Oscar: mi hijo yo se que algún día tu vas a reflexionar y vas a regresar a esta tu casa hijo y aquí tu familia te vamos a estar esperando muy contentos mi amor. Te quiero mucho hijo.

Llore en silencio, cuidando que nadie me viera hacerlo, porque yo era un macho muy fuerte, y esos no pueden llorar como los hombres de verdad. Le di un beso a mi madre en la frente y bese su mano, y me salí, sin mas ni mas.

En la calle mientras yo caminaba fui reflexionando y meditando acerca de lo que yo era ahora, en lo que me había convertido por ser cabeza dura y estar desperdiciando a si mi vida, a lo tonto al ir caminando por la calle, mire a lo lejos a un chavo en una silla de ruedas y junto a el algunos chavos que parecían estarlo molestando, me fui acercando poco a poco, y al ver a los morros vi que eran algunos de mis cuates, aquel chavo minusválido tenia poco de vivir allí por lo mismo nunca lo habíamos visto antes. Las palabras de mi jefecita de que ella le pedía a Dios por nosotros, me llegaron a lo mas profundo de mi corazón, y en eso fui meditando por la calle, al ver como molestaban a aquel muchacho, sentí un profundo dolor porque el no podía defenderse como cualquiera de nosotros, que todo lo solucionamos con los golpes…

Me acerque a ellos y les pedí que lo dejaran en paz, un poco molesto, y algunos de ellos me miraron extrañados. (Han de ver pensado "que le pasa a este loco, al contrario debería unirse con nosotros a seguirlo molestando").

Pero no, en ese momento yo no pensé si no en proteger a aquel muchacho, sin siquiera conocerlo. Algunos de mis cuates se me pusieron al brinco, pero yo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos, otros no, simplemente me miraron y se retiraron de allí. Extrañados por mi comportamiento, el muchacho de la silla de ruedas simplemente me miro y me dijo,

David: Gracias amigo.

Y me tendió la mano, yo lo mire y sentí algo muy bonito al mirar su expresión de agradecimiento hacia a mi. Le di la mano y lo ayude a levantar sus libros regados por el suelo, y el me sonrío con una risa muy reconfortante para mi… y esa expresión que jamás voy a olvidar en mi vida, nos fuimos de allí, el en su silla de ruedas y yo caminando junto a el, y platicamos. El me dijo ser hijo único de una pareja de personas al igual que yo humildes, como fueron mis padres al principio, cuando éramos pequeños y que el había sufrido un accidente cuando era pequeño, y había quedado mal de sus piernas y por lo consiguiente no podía caminar, pero el podía operarse algún día y volver a hacerlo y precisamente por eso el quería estudiar mucho, y así superarse y tener para su operación algún día no muy lejano. Yo me puse a pensar, Dios mío que tontos hemos sido algunos en la vida, porque teniendo salud y fuerzas e inteligencia no las aprovechamos, y algunos que no tienen salud quisieran tenerla para poder salir adelante en la vida. El me pregunto,

David: y tú en que trabajas o que grado estudias?

Y sentía una vez mas vergüenza, y no sabia que contestar. Aquel muchacho me dijo,

David: no te preocupes amigo yo te entiendo, se que eres uno de la pandilla de aquellos muchachos que me molestaban, y de los cuales tu me defendiste.

Y le pregunte extrañado,

Oscar: y como es que te diste cuenta?

El me miro una vez más y me sonrío y me dijo,

David: solamente en la forma en como les hablaste y ellos te contestaron, supe que te llevabas muy bien con ellos o al menos los conocías.

Yo me sentí un poco apenado y le conteste,

Oscar: pues si… si los conozco llevo tiempo con ellos conviviendo en algunas cosas.

Y el me contesto,

David: es por eso que ya no estudias y tampoco trabajas? (yo me le quede mirando sin saber que contestar y el me dijo apenado) Discúlpame no es mi problema.

Oscar: (yo le dije) amigo… tú me inspiras confianza y te voy a platicar… (Le conté parte de mi vida y el me dijo)

David: amigo mío, nunca es tarde para recapacitar, simplemente es que tu quieras hacerlo.

Yo me sentí apoyado y reconfortado por el, mi nuevo amigo quizás el verdadero amigo. Lo acompañe hasta su casa, y nos despedimos muy amablemente, tal vez mañana o algún otro día nos volveríamos a ver.

Yo lo quede mirando al ver como entraba a su casa, y me retire, por un momento me había olvidado de mi hermanito, el cual mi madre no sabia nada de el, y camine hasta llegar a donde estaban los cuates, como siempre perdiendo el tiempo, algunos escuchando música muy fuerte, otros fumando, otros drogándose, tomando, en fin, cosas sin provecho alguno, ellos me miraron y me dijeron con palabras groseras que, que me pasaba porque me había volteado contra ellos momentos antes, cuando defendí a aquel muchacho, yo simplemente les conteste, "ese muchacho no les estaba molestando, ni haciendo nada malo a ustedes, por esa razón, no me gusto como lo trataban ustedes… algún problema?", fue entonces que el mas bravo de la banda se me puso a la defensiva, y ahí nos agarramos a golpes, no quiero platicarles como quede pero ya se imaginaran fue un día tan normal para nosotros, acostumbrados a la vida tan ociosa la cual llevábamos, algunos de los chavos nos separaron, y ahí quedo todo, nos medio curamos y según volvió la paz, para ese entonces, nosotros pertenecíamos a un color muy conocido por las bandas, entonces un color contrario era la banda enemiga para nosotros.

Seguimos robando en algunas tiendas, como nos agaraba la policía algunas veces así nos volvía a soltar, y seguíamos en las mismas, robábamos coches, les quitábamos los rines de las llantas para venderlos y comprar droga, alcohol o cigarrillos, nos rapábamos el pelo algunos tenían una cola de caballo que se hacían cuando el cabello ya lo tenían muy largo en fin… cosas que solo hacen los cholillos, para ese entonces busque a mi hermano y logre dar con el, era miembro de la banda contraria a la de nosotros. Entonces a ellos la policía les puso un cuatro (o sea una trampa) y habían caído varios, por vender y consumir drogas, yo fui a ver a mi hermano a la correccional de menores (tenia escasos 15 años) el me miro, y dijo estar arrepentido, pues ahí a veces los ponían a hacer cosas para corregirlos y a veces eran duras para ellos, pero tal vez era para su bien de ellos mismos, al verlo ahí llore con el y el al verme hizo lo mismo, lloro conmigo y me dijo estar arrepentido, yo le dije, "mira hermanito no vuelvas a hacer esto, si dices que es muy duro para ti", el me vio y me dijo,

Mario: Carnal, yo quería ser igual que tu, así muy valiente y bien acá, como tu y tus cuates, yo te admiraba mucho carnal, yo quería ser como tu y parece que lo estaba logrando pero, la de malas y, ya vez caí aquí, pero cuando salga voy a tener mas cuidado o tal vez ya no siga así, no se…

Yo me sentí culpable, porque el siguió mis malos pasos, mí pequeño hermanito y ya ven ahora en donde estaba, encerrado, pero estaba a punto de recapacitar y regenerarse por su propio bien de el mismo y pues de todos nosotros, su familia, la cual lo queríamos mucho.

Fui a ver a mi jefecita para decirle en donde estaba mi hermano, no quería decirle para evitarle el duro golpe, y dolor de saber en donde estaba mi hermano por nuestra mala cabeza, pero tuve que hacerlo, al ir de nuevo a mi casa, me volví a encontrar con mi nuevo amigo, para entonces el me miro y me saludo amablemente, por un momento me sentí tan bien al lado de el, que le platique mi problema, el me escucho muy callado y atento, y me dijo,

David: amigo, nunca te has puesto a pensar, que a lo mejor estas son pruebas de Dios que a veces nos manda para reflexionar de que hemos hecho con nuestra vida, si la estamos ocupando bien, o mal, depende de lo que hagamos obtendremos los resultados?

Oscar: (Yo lo escuche atento y le conteste…) fíjate que no había pensado en esto, pero tienes mucho razón en lo que dices…

Tal vez o mejor dicho debemos rectificar nuestra vida, y volver por el buen camino, y siguió platicando de la escuela tan animado y contento, que me contagio y por un momento me sentí con ganas de volver a mis estudios, los cuales había dejado tiempo atrás por las malas compañías, pero como decía mi amigo estaba muy a tiempo, yo ya había desperdiciado tres años de mi vida ,en la mala vida. Nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos en su casa de el, al día siguiente para que lo ayudara a estudiar o mejor dicho, el me enseñara lo que yo tal vez ya había olvidado, para entonces seguí el camino a casa de mis padres, llegue y salude a mi jefe al entrar, el simplemente se limito a mirarme como si yo fuera un extraño para el. Entonces mis hermanos mayores estaban aparte, ya casados, Arturo y Fernando. Arturo ya tenia dos hermosos hijos, dos hombrecitos muy lindos, y una esposa muy amable y compresiva, siempre me he llevado bien con ella, las veces que nos hemos visto, y mis sobrinitos me quieren mucho. Fernando tiene una linda niña preciosa mi muñeca, también su esposa es muy buena onda, gracias a Dios encontraron un camino correcto para ellos como recordaron yo soy el tercero de seis hijos pues mi vida ya la conocen, y mi hermana María sigue estudiando, ella quiere una profesión y como va, lo esta logrando muy pronto, y mi hermanito Mario el que esta en la correccional encerado por seguir mi camino, y Rebeca mi niña la mas pequeña de todos nosotros, ella va en la middle school es muy estudiosa le echa muchas ganas también y esta yendo con un sicólogo por el problema que tuvo hace tiempo, para poder superar todo aquello, y mi madre me recibió feliz, y al mismo tiempo preocupada. Al verme lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme preguntarme como estaba?, y por mi hermano, yo no sabia si decirle donde el estaba, o simplemente que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, al fin y al cabo el pronto, con el favor de Dios, iba a salir de allí. Pero ella presintió algo, como toda madre, y no me quedo mas que decirle toda la verdad, ella lo tomo un poco con resignación y tristeza, y portándose dura dijo,

Mama de Oscar: al menos mi hijo se encuentra bien aunque este preso ahí.

Yo la abrase fuerte, diciéndole que le pidiera a Dios por nosotros, para que pudiéramos salir adelante, a pesar de todo ella sonrío y me dijo,

Mama de Oscar: claro hijo yo se que tarde o temprano ustedes van a reflexionar y todo quedara en el pasado.

Me fui con los chavos, mis compañeros y pase la tarde con ellos.

(Llego otro día más)

Fui a visitar a mi amigo David, se llamaba David el muchacho de la silla de ruedas, y comenzamos a estudiar ahí en su casa, me enseño todo lo que el sabia, y yo le echaba ganas, y así sucesivamente nos hicimos grandes amigos, pero yo seguía frecuentando a los cuates. Había algo en mi que no muy bien podía hacer que me desprendiera de ellos tan fácilmente, pues ni mas ni menos que la malvada droga, y no me da pena reconocerlo lo que me da es mucha tristeza, y dolor porque muchos la consumimos por mas que nos lo dicen. Si nos pusiéramos a pensar un poco siquiera, un poquito nada más en que nos estamos envenenando lentamente el alma y el cuerpo, con esa sustancia venenosa y reflexionáramos, estaríamos mucho más tranquilos en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y en todos los aspectos, tanto física como mentalmente, yo iría mucho mejor en la escuela tal vez trabajaría, no andaría en la vagancia, como un parasito sin hacer nada de provecho, para mi mismo, no dependería de nada, ni de nadie, para poder salir adelante, y mi madrecita no estaría tan enferma por tanta preocupación, que le damos mi hermano y yo, pues como les decía, volví con mis cuates de parranda otra vez, pero yo ya no era tonto ya veía la gran diferencia, entre un lado, estaban mis cuates de parranda, como yo les digo, allí yo tenia drogas, alcohol, cigarros, muchachas para vacilar y pasar el rato como dicen, ellos mismos, muchas broncas, robos, problemas de todos colores y sabores y porque no, tal vez hasta una enfermedad, tanto pasajera, como mortal, ustedes saben a que me refiero verdad? Pues bien recuerdan a mi amigo, al que me cayo muy bien, cuando recién entre a la banda, pues bien, su mama murió de una enfermedad mortal y contagiosa tal vez hasta el este infectado, y el no lo sepa, cuando murió su mama el desapareció de la banda, y no hemos vuelto a saber nada de el, hasta el momento. Ojala y se encuentre bien.

Por otro lado esta David, mi amigo de buenos consejos, de confiar mis problemas, de ayudarme a estudiar. En fin, el me reconforta y alienta a yo seguir adelante, cual lado escoger…? Es decisión mía yo sabre de que lugar estar, porque ahí depende mi vida por siempre, un día llegue con mis cuates y mire que estaban discutiendo entre ellos, y les pregunte como siempre qué que pasaba, y ellos me contaron que la banda contraria les estaba haciendo muchos problemas, a ellos, y que eso no se podía quedar así. Yo los vi tan molestos y enojados, que la verdad sentí un poco de temor por ellos, y por mi también, me fui a sentar con uno de ellos, y los otros siguieron discutiendo, yo los conocía a cada uno de ellos. No muy bien pero ya sabia como actuarían tal vez, a mi me llamo la atención, que se echaron a la suerte algo, y después uno de ellos el de la dichosa suerte, salio con algo en la mano, no vi muy bien que era lo que llevaba. Pero después supimos que había sido un éxito lo que había hecho, ni nada mas ni nada menos, que había ido a descomponerles un carro a los de la banda contraria, así que era algo para festejarse. Pues bien, cuando todo hubo concluido, todos se pusieron a tomar y a lo mismo de siempre, paso un día, si podría decirse normal, paso otro día mas, y otro, podrían haber sido cuatro días, y el muchacho que había ido a hacer el mal en el carro fue muerto de cinco balazos, casi a la entrada de su apartamento, donde vivía con su mama y su padrastro. Todo era tan confuso que no sabíamos que hacer cuando nos enteramos, unos lloramos, otros enojados excesivamente, en fin, fueron sentimientos muy encontrados y contrariados. Yo me puse a pensar, hasta donde tenemos que llegar para que entendamos que todo esto no esta bien, que por un momento que sientamos algo de poder, podemos llegar hasta poder quedar incapacitados de algo en el cuerpo, por un golpe o x cosa, o incluso, lo mas grave como ahora que es la muerte, todo por la maldita venganza, por el odio entre la misma raza, o tal vez otra, pero es lo mismo somos seres humanos y debemos querernos como lo que somos, aquí en el mundo todos vernos como hermanos, una hermandad todo, todo seria tan diferente, cuando la madre de el muchacho compañero de nosotros, supo la desgracia lloro, grito, se sentía morir, de verdad fue tan desgarrador aquel momento, que como siempre no se le desearía a nadie, es algo tan horrible, pero donde estaba aquella madre, no, no es un reproche pero conviviendo y conociéndolos a cada uno de ellos, como la historia mía, son chavos que se sienten, solos, desorientados, con padres que trabajan, y no tienen tiempo para ellos, tratando de proveerles todo lo material, cuando lo que deben de proveernos, es en primer lugar mucho amor, comprensión, confianza en nosotros mismos, un hogar estable y lleno de amor, y lo indispensable, muchos consejos y compañía, para que sepamos como poder salir adelante por nosotros mismos, y tomar ejemplos de nuestros propios padres, en mi caso mis padres siempre me brindaron amor, podría decirlo yo así verdad? Pero me falto compañía, tal vez fui un cabeza dura porque ahora recapacito y me doy cuenta, que mis hermanos mayores no fueron como yo, pero habemos hijos que necesitamos mas comprensión que otros en la adolescencia, algunos como les decía somos mas cabeza dura y tendemos a querer ser mas, un poquito aunque sea mas queridos y comprendidos, aunque los padres siempre digan que a todos los hijos nos quieren igual. Pero pongan un poquito mas de atención en los mas rebeldes, y flojitos, porque es una seña de que necesitamos mas de ustedes, que lo estamos pidiendo a gritos para ser escuchados, tratamos de llamar su atención de una forma u otra, y ustedes a veces no captan cuando nosotros llamamos a su corazón para que nos abrasen, quizás se escuche cursi pero que tiempo tiene que no abrazan a su hijo de 18 años y le dan un beso, y le dicen te queremos hijo, cuentas con nosotros para todo, trabajamos para ti ten confianza en nosotros, en fin, muchas maneras de brindarnos amor, apoyo, confianza para poder hablar con ustedes de nuestras broncas, problemas.

La policía estuvo investigando el homicidio y a los 8 días detuvieron a los culpables, 2 chavos de 16 años, 1 de 20 y uno de aunque no lo crean 14 años muy jóvenes verdad?… y ya tan pronto convertidos en unos asesinos, y detenidos por no se que tiempo, pudiendo andar libres por la vida con la conciencia tranquila, y estudiando, trabajando, viajando tal vez con papa y mama… ahora tienen que estar allí encerrados tal vez de por vida, y el otro muchacho privado de la vida tan joven también, 17 años, una pena de verdad, también supe de chicas casi unas niñas 13 años, salen embarazadas, algunas los tienen otras no, y abortan y las que los tienen, a veces no los atienden como debe ser, por ponerse a trabajar y otros seguir estudiando, porque el muchacho no se responsabilizo y los que si, a veces se divorcian porque no se conocieron bien en el noviazgo, porque? Porque tal vez se conocieron esa misma tarde o noche…

O lo peor una enfermedad venérea, o tal vez lo mas peligroso, una enfermedad mortal todo por no tener cuidado, y por un momento de placer nada mas, y no de amor, como debe ser la palabra clave en todo, amor y comprensión, después de esto supe que mi amigo David y sus padres, se mudaban para otro estado en unos 6 meses, yo me sentí muy triste, ya no lo iba a poder ver, ni estudiar con el, como el me ayudaba y me alentaba a hacerlo, y el se dio cuenta y me consolaba, y yo le decía no te preocupes, tal vez tu ya terminaste tu misión aquí como tu dices, cuando hablas espiritualmente, y ya me hiciste entrar en razón, al darme cuenta de tantas cosas que antes no quería ver. El como siempre tan comprensivo y yo sentía por el una amistad y un cariño tan sincero, como si fuera un hermano mas para mi, en verdad me pesaba que se fuera a ir tan lejos, pasaron los días y yo me fui acercando mas a mi familia, como siempre, mi madre tan dulce y cariñosa pero sobre todo compresible para conmigo. Al contrario de mi padre, el era mas duro, serio y mas frío conmigo, mis hermanos pues, mas o menos, no sabían que actitud tomar conmigo, por una parte yo sentía deseos de regresar para bien, por su apoyo y amor de mi madrecita, pero por otro estaba, la frialdad de mi padre, y eso sentía que me alejaba, no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido, cuando en realidad mi padre debió haberme dado una oportunidad, para demostrarle que yo en verdad quería rectificar por el buen camino, y demostrárselo, como siempre, yo platique con mi amigo David, y me desahogue con el, tal vez llore, no se, después seguía pues, visitando a mis cuates de pandilla y yo ya me sentía incomodo, ya no quería participar en nada de lo que allí hacíamos, pero buscaba la forma de que no lo notaran ellos, para no tener problemas, pues a donde mas iba a ir yo por lo mientras. (ahí esta un error de los padres por su orgullo y machismo de no perdonar algo en los hijos, los orillan a continuar con cosas que tal vez ellos ya no quieran seguir haciendo), como siempre continúe visitando a David, y le platique todo, en esa ocasión yo lo observe como algo diferente, el me dijo, no te preocupes Oscar, todo va a cambiar muy pronto, ya vas a ver, una vez que estaba con David el me ofreció su casa para poder quedarme ahí, pero ami me dio pena y no acepte, después de un tiempo, como recuerdo esa ocasión tan especial para mi, nunca lo voy a olvidar, recuerdo que estaba con mis cuates y pues ellos armaban relajo para alivianarse, y en eso uno de ellos me dijo, allí viene un señor con dos chavos y no se que quieren aquí, si vienen a decir o a quejarse de algo ahorita nos los ponemos parejos, yo mire como se iban acercando a nosotros, y no lo podía creer, eran mi padre y mis 2 hermanos, que venían a preguntar por mi, mis cuates se les quedaron mirando extrañados, yo camine hacia ellos y les dije en voz baja, por favor díganme que quieren aquí, no ven que es muy peligroso para personas como ustedes andar metiéndose en estos rumbos, por favor síganme la corriente, yo se mi cuento, por un momento mi padre me miro extrañado, como si no me hubiera entendido nada, mejor dicho, no me entiendo nada, y siguieron caminando, en eso uno de los chavos se acerco a ellos y les dijo qué que querían ahí. Mi padre se le quedo viendo con cierto aire de reproche y yo observe la cara de coraje de aquel chavo, al ver que mi padre lo retaba con la mirada, yo sentí hervir mi sangre de coraje al ver que aquel chavo retaba a mi padre y el fue el que tiro el primer golpe hacia aquel muchacho, como si en el descargara todo la rabia y frustración que sentía al yo estar unido a esos chavos, todo el rencor y resentimiento guardados y reprimidos por saber que yo había echado a perder gran parte de mi vida, andando con ellos. Entonces el chavo respondió al golpe, y tiro a mi padre yo sentí ganas de romperle toda la cara a mi propio amigo, por defender a mi padre, en eso uno de mis hermanos, también empezó a tirar golpes y varios se les echaron encima, y se armo en grande, yo sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que. Entonces yo fingí enojarme y le dije a mi padre y a mis hermanos, que qué querían ahí. Entonces mi padre casi con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo, que habían venido por mi, entonces yo les respondí que no tenían nada que hacer allí, por que yo no deseaba nada de ellos, y ni quería irme con ellos tampoco, tratando de que los chavos escucharan para que se tranquilizaran un poco, o al menos ya no golpearan a mi sangre que eran mi padre y mis hermanos, porque sentía que me dolía el alma, pero al mismo tiempo tenia que tranquilizarme porque yo mas que nadie conocía a ellos y sabia como actuarían, en casos como esos cuando se sentían atacados y eran muy salvajes, yo seguí diciéndoles a mis hermanos y a mi padre que nada tenían que hacer ahí y que por favor se fueran de ahí, y mas cosas, afortunadamente uno de mis hermanos me entendió el mensaje, y le dijo a mi padre que se alejaran de ahí. Que ya no tenia caso seguir ahí si yo ya había elegido ese camino, y ni modo de hacerme entender a la fuerza, que ellos ya habían hecho lo que creían que seria lo correcto, que es ir a buscarme y tratar de aconsejarme y rescatarme, pero si yo no quería ni modos, y ahí la dejaban. Yo mire que mi padre me miraba con cierto reproche, y dolor al mismo tiempo, porque el creía que yo estaba diciéndoles aquellas cosas porque las sentía, pero la verdad era para protegerlos de los chavos. Yo sentía que se me partía el alma, al ver a mi padre partir con aquel aspecto de derrota y dolor, al irse ellos me sentí un poco tranquilo por ellos, pero en mi corazón, sentía cierto dolor, por no poder decirle a mi padre cuando lo vi, que fue por mi, que yo sentía que el corazón sentía salírseme del pecho, al ver que mi padre me quería y le importaba yo, y no como por mucho tiempo sentí que yo no le interesaba, pero al ver ese gesto de su parte me sentí con mas fuerzas para poder salir y seguir adelante, por una parte estaba mi madrecita, por otro mi padre y por otro lado mi familia completa, y no puedo olvidar por supuesto, a mi amigo David que a lo mejor el tuvo algo que ver en que mi padre me haya ido a buscar, porque recuerdo que el me dijo que pronto las cosas cambiarían, solo esperaba que me pudieran comprender y entender porque motivo tuve que actuar como lo hice, cuando fueron a buscarme, y bueno deje pasar unos dos días, y pues la verdad no sabia como presentarme en mi casa y explicar todo, porque tal vez mi padre ya no querría saber nada de mi, y estaría confundido para conmigo, por mi modo de actuar y ya no me creería nada, pero pensé primero en ir a contarle todo a David a mi amigo querido, para que el me dijera que hacer, y lo fui a buscar. Al verme llegar me miro y me pregunto, Oscar porque lo hiciste…? Si hubieras visto como reacciono tu padre, porque como sabrás yo visito a tus padres para platicar con ellos de ti, y de cómo podemos hacer para poder ayudarte a sobresalir de tu problema, porque yo he visto que en ti hay muchos deseos de hacer algo por ti y salir adelante, y antes de irme de aquí necesito irme tranquilo, y que mejor que ayudándote amigo mío, pero yo no contaba con que actuarías así. Yo creía en ti Oscar y la verdad me siento triste, y defraudado por ti amigo… tal vez yo hubiera preferido que David me diera un golpe, y no esas palabras que me dolieron mucho en lo mas profundo de mi alma, ahora imagínense siquiera como me iban a doler las de mi propio padre, si las de mi amigo me hicieron sentirme tan mal, pero me arme de valor y le platique toda la verdad desde luego que por un momento titubeo, pero después me dio una palmada en la espalda y me dijo, no te preocupes amigo, la verdad te entiendo, porque si recuerdo como actúan aquellos muchachos, y se que al entrar con ellos a su banda les debes cierta fidelidad, y que es muy difícil salirte de ahí ya sea, por una cosa o por otra, porque si recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, que fue cuando ellos me estaban molestando verdad…? Yo le respondí… claro que lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, y David me dijo… No te preocupes ahora lo importante es hablar con tus padres y hacerlos saber que todo fue mentira lo que les dijiste, y que fue para protegerlos de los ataques de tus compañeros y esperemos en Dios y que si lo entiendan, pero primero vamos a estudiar un poco te parece bien…? Vamos pues, al día siguiente David me acompaño a ver a mis padres para hablar con ellos, pero papa no estaba, y hablamos con mama la que siempre me recibía sin reproche, mi madre fue fácil de convencer de que lo que había dicho y hecho, fue para proteger a mi padre y a mis hermanos de los ataques de aquellos muchachos, pero al llegar mi padre comenzó la cruda realidad, el me miro y a con una cara de dolor y al mismo tiempo de indiferencia, como si yo ya no existiera para el, cosa que a mi si me lastimo profundamente, pero me puse a pensar, que sintió mi pobre padre cuando yo hice casi lo mismo, cuando el me fue a buscar, y lo comprendí por un momento y después hable con el, y le explique, pero el seguí en su papel de no creer en mi ni una de mis palabras, hasta que no pude mas y llore y le suplique que me perdonara por favor. Al ver mi madre y mi amigo David, me ayudaron a hablar con el, y le explicaron tantas cosas que yo ya no podía decirle, solo me limite a escucharlos, hasta que por fin mi padre acepto, y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte como el amor que sentía por el, y el por mi, un abrazo lleno de muchas esperanzas y muchos sueños, primero Dios por cumplirse, en ese tiempo faltaban 4 meses para que David se fuera para Houston, Texas, y yo me sentía un poco raro y también triste, porque mi amigo se iría, mis padres lo supieron y me dijeron que qué podría yo hacer para poder dejar definitivamente de frecuentar a aquellos muchachos, y de que también ellos me dejaran en paz definitivamente, que lo pensara yo muy bien, y que ellos harían lo posible por ayudarme, entonces les dije que lo pensaría y lo comente con mi amigo David, y al contarle el se me quedo mirando fijamente y me dijo… Oscar y que te parece si te vienes con mis padres y conmigo para Houston, yo me quede pensando por un momento y lo dude un instante, pero después, reaccione y pensé, si mi amigo David, me escucha, me ayuda me motiva a echarle ganas a salir adelante no estaría mal por un tiempo, seria cuestión de hablarlo con mis padres, y con los de el por supuesto, porque teníamos que pedir su consentimiento claro…! Entonces pusimos manos a la obra, y lo platicamos con ellos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo porque por una parte mis padres me alejarían de la banda y todo eso, y los de David sabían que yo ayudaría también con mi compañía a que el saliera adelante, también como su amigo y acompañante para que no se sintiera solo como siempre el lo había estado antes de conocerme, y así lo hicimos, seguimos la rutina de siempre se llegaron los 4 meses y party con ellos a Houston, Texas y ahí comienza una nueva vida, seguí estudiando me inscribí de nuevo en la escuela, y mi padre por una parte me mandaba dinero para mis gastos, pero por otra yo también trabajaba un medio tiempo en un restauran lavando platos en las tardes. David también estudiaba y trabajaba, traduciendo cartas y papeles de ingles a español y viceversa, y le pagaban muy bien y yo no tenia el sueldo que deseaba pero ya era algo que me hacia sentirme útil e importante a mi mismo, me comunicaba con mis padres por teléfono, y todo iba muy bien pero después me platicaron que ya eran varias veces que los chavos me iban a buscar a la casa y a molestar a mis padres, y amenazarlos de que si no les decían donde estaba yo, les iba a ir muy mal. Para entonces mi madre me dijo que una vez que 2 de ellos fueron a buscarme, mi hermanita Rebeca reconoció al que había abusado de ella, no le dijeron nada pero después dieron parte a la policía y lo detuvieron hasta que confeso la verdad… mi hermanita lo reconoció luego, luego, por que no pudo olvidar jamás su cara, ahora ella continua con su tratamiento con un sicólogo pero ya le falta muy poco para superar su trauma. Felizmente ya vamos viendo la luz después de la obscuridad por la cual pasamos todos por mi mala cabeza, pero como dice mi amigo David, nunca es tarde para remediar las cosas y tal parece que nosotros estamos superando todo gracias a Dios.

Mis padres pusieron en venta la casa y se van a mudar para otro lado tal vez allí, o mejor dicho, ahí todo va a estar mucho mejor para el bienestar de todos. Tal vez mis hermanos algún día hagan lo mismo y también se muden a otro lugar para tranquilidad de todos, ahora estoy muy contento porque David muy pronto se graduara de doctor y hará su tesis a mi todavía me falta un poco, pero hay mas tiempo que vida, y si mi amigo que esta incapacitado pudo, yo también puedo logarlo algún día, y otra cosa bien importante, David y yo estamos juntando para su operación, porque el si puede volver a caminar, entonces todos estaremos mas contentos y felices, llego el día de su graduación y el esta muy contento y yo y sus padres muy orgullosos de el. Dos años después el se opero y todo fue un éxito, mi amigo hizo su terapia y mucho ejercicio y ahora ya camina y para mi graduación el ya me felicito de pie. Yo tengo una novia que al igual que yo se recibió de maestra, y al año y medio de conocernos y trabajar nuestra profesión, nos casamos y ahora vamos a tener nuestro primer baby, ella esta embarazada y mi amigo David se nos casa en 3 meses porque quiere ser el padrino de nuestro hijo… estoy tan feliz…!

Bendito sea Dios que mi historia tuvo un final muy feliz, ojala que así como halla muchos Oscares como yo, haya muchos David para que los ayuden y los apoyen a separase del mal camino y al salir adelante en la vida, les deseo toda la mejor de las suertes a todos los muchachos de la banda y ojala y todos recapaciten porque las pandillas no dejan nada bueno pura muerte y destrucción y pensemos que vamos a tener hijos y debemos darles un muy buen ejemplo en la vida, yo en verdad me arrepiento de haber caído en la inmundicia pero siempre recuerden nunca es tarde para arrepentirse, y agarrar por el buen camino solo ruego a mi Dios que me ayude a ser un buen padre para mis hijos y siempre tenga yo un abrazo, un beso, un te quiero y un buen tiempo y consejo para ellos, para que nunca se sientan solos como yo y caigan en la tentación y por favor muchachos y muchachas hagan conciencia y que puedan saber escoger el camino mas correcto y padres escuchen y quieran mucho a sus hijos con un te quiero, y un aquí estoy hijo, de vez en cuando es suficiente para que ellos se sientan queridos, escuchados e importantes para ustedes que son para nosotros los hijos lo mas importante en nuestra vida y que gracias a Dios y a ustedes estamos aquí y de ustedes y su amor depende que podamos tener éxito en la vida y poder para salir adelante con mucha suerte y éxito y sobre todo amor y consejos.

FIN…

25


End file.
